Hallow
by ShadowHunter11x
Summary: If you killed the only one you've ever loved, could you live for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**T**he granite felt smooth and cold underneath my hand as I dragged it along the top of the tombstone in front of me. The wind made all of the leaves that were on the ground blow around, the colors all blending together as they danced all around. Fall was upon us, bringing the whispering wind along with it. And like the wind, thoughts whispered in my mind.

I could still remember the terror on his face when he realized what I was doing to him. But I just couldn't stop; I just kept drinking it, not even thinking about that if I kept going I would never see him again.

The blood.

The blood was just too hard to let go of. Every sip came with more bliss and excitement. But then, it was all over, and the color quickly drained from his face and he collapsed to the floor. I remember screaming his name and shaking his body but already knowing that what was done was done. He was gone.

Forever.

Because of me.

From that day on I just didn't know how I would live with myself from killing Cameron, the only man I ever let myself love. But I was human when I first met him, now… now I'm just a monster living in a humans body, the same monster who took Cameron's life from him. And yet, here I was, two months later, staring at his tombstone trying to think of ways to bring him back. I went over possible ways to bring him back involving the supernatural world. But, it's not ever going to happen, not involving that same world that took his life, I just wouldn't do it. And the only way for me to accept that is for me to leave and never come back to this place as long as I live, which would be forever. If I was still human, tears would be spilling down my cheeks at the moment, but I was human no more. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Come on Ara, it's time to go." Jackie said. I got up and met her eyes. She was one of my best friends in the entire world. And the pain in her eyes was the same as the pain in mine. We started to walk towards the end of the cemetery.

"Ara, I'm so sorry." She must think that every time she says it will make me feel a tiny bit better. But it won't, it won't take away the guilt I constantly feel. The guilt from having to lie to his family, telling them that he committed suicide like some stupid teenager. He was only eighteen years old, and I knew him well enough. He would never do anything like that. But his parents knew him the same way I did, but yet they believed every word that came out of my mouth. Compulsion comes in handy at times like this.

We reached the end of the cemetery where our car was parked. I mean, we could get around without a car, if we wanted exposure.

"Is everything packed? The sooner we can get out of here, the faster things will just disappear from my mind." I said.

"Yes, everything is taken care of." She replied. I breathed a sigh of relief and got into the car. I shut the door, and closed my eyes.

"No matter how hard you try, you're not going to fall asleep." Serena said in the seat next to mine.

"Leave her alone Serena, she's been through too much. " Jade said defensively from the back seat. I opened my eyes.

"No its okay." I said meeting Serena's eyes. "I just have to come to terms with what happened." I turned and looked out the window, as Jackie started to drive away. The loud silence that filled the car was expected. Everyone knew how it would be, how we would have to pack up and move away because of my mistake of loving someone. Love was really dangerous after all. "You will Ara." Serena said, resting her hand on mine. She offered me a faint smile and then turned her head to look out the window.

"I just hope AJ doesn't find us anytime soon." Jade said. "Who knows what else he's going to do to us."

"Whatever, AJ can go to hell. He's such a bastard."

"Umm AJ is already _in _hell, Serena." Jade chimed in with a giggle. I turned around and gave her I high five. Jade's straight blond hair was left down and just reached past her shoulders, and made her face look even smaller than it already was. Her hair appeared almost ghostly white in the sunlight, utterly captivating. She was a striking vampire if I do say so myself. At least I wouldn't have to worry about killing my three best friends, they were all like me.

"I just have one request for all of you: No boys what so ever." I said.

"Yes please no boys anybody. That's the last thing anyone needs right now okay?" Jackie said.

"Agreed." Jade and Serena said in unison. We reached the highway; it was only about a ten minute drive from the cemetery.

"Alright we should be in Shadow Creek in about twelve hours." Jackie said turning the car into the next lane. I couldn't help myself from thinking about what the Coven must still be saying about me.

The Coven is the head of supernatural power, the core group who has the power over all the supernatural figures that exist in the world. Yes, it's not just vampires. Every supernatural being has to follow their laws or else they face the ultimate penalty. Death, but for real. I broke one of the biggest rules the Coven has, falling in love with a mortal. I mean it wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't find out. But they did, and then they made me kill him. I thought if I just weakened Cam and let him go they would think he was dead. But I just couldn't stop, and once they found out that I actually did kill Cam, they honored me and relieved the death penalty on me. But AJ was still uneasy about me. As a part of the Council of the Coven, he has a right to be, but he goes to extreme to make sure we are all out of trouble. The Council is the part of the coven that makes the laws. There are eight Council men, but I have only encountered one. The Coven sends out Council men to do dirty work, like, enforcing the death penalty on another supernatural creature that has broken the law. The leader of the Coven no supernatural creature has ever laid eyes on. It goes by Zon. No one knows if it's women or a man, or what kind of supernatural creature it is. All we n=knoe about Zon is that we should fear it.

I leaned back in my seat. Serena's words still lingered in my head _no matter how hard you try you're never going to fall asleep. _I wish that was just an untrue statement and I wished I could just close my eyes and sleep through the rest of my life. Sometimes I just wish I did die the day I became a vampire so I wouldn't have to live on like this. The car was completely silent now, and all you could hear was the beginning of rain drops starting to hit the car rooftop. Well of course, if you're a vampire, you could hear a lot more than that, like the car stereo in the car right in front of you blaring some kind of bubble-gum rap crap. I tried my best to tune it out so I could just hear my own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

My mind drifted back to that day, back to the day I died and was then reborn into this excuse for a human. It was right after Cameron had dropped me off at my house after we had our first official date. Well, I guess it was official, I posted it on face book that night. It was the best night of my life, and when he kissed me goodnight I swore I felt like I was flying.

"Best first date of my life." He had said after our lips parted. I smiled and got out of the car and saw it drive away into the smoky night. I had walked up to the fence that was in front of my sidewalk and that was when things took a turn for the worse. A dark figure suddenly tackled my body to the ground and bit my neck. I screamed so loud my throat started to burn, but I was running out of energy fast, and I didn't know I was dying. I didn't know what this thing was capable of. I recognized that it was human, but I was second-guessing myself because of what it was doing to me, and because of how his teeth were abnormal. Then, I started to slowly to enjoy the bit. It made me feel…free in a way. Like he was sucking all of the bad out of me, like I was starting over. I was right in a sense, I was starting over. And that's when I heard a crack in my head and then, everything went black. I had died, or so I thought. I hated this monster, the monster that didn't give me a choice and didn't care if he made me into something I didn't want to become. Didn't care that they took me away from the one thing I really truly wanted: Cameron.

I was reborn into a vampire, had the chance to start over my life, but, with no soul. But if you're someone like AJ, you believe that you were reborn with a better soul, a more powerful one. You believe that you're superior, that nothing can defeat you. But he's wrong. There is something that can defeat you, yourself. It's just not apparent to him. But it is apparent to me, because I've thought about things that I shouldn't have. I hate what I've become, how I have to live by some stupid rules because living under the American government isn't bad enough. I've thought about ending my time on earth for real, so I wouldn't have to live with the guilt and the pain every day. So I could go be with Cameron somewhere better, somewhere full of dreams and fantasy…

I let it was drift away, knowing none of it mattered. I was stuck with this life, no matter how much I hated it. I have never found out who did turn me that night. I still think about what it would be like to see his terrible face again. I know exactly what I would say, and exactly what I would do. Pay back is a bitch.

I noticed that Jackie was getting off the Highway, time really flew by. I really couldn't believe we were already in Shadow Creek.

"Holy crap." Jade said. "This town is smaller than Serena's brain!" I rolled my eyes and Jackie did the same.

"Oh whatever Jade. You know for someone who's over two-hundred years old you still act like your only three years old." She said. Jade just nodded in acceptance and looked out her window. She was the oldest vampire out of all of us, followed by Serena, then Jackie. Then there was me, the newest one of us all. I've only been a vampire for two months, but it's felt like way too long.

But I had to agree with Jade, this place was pretty tiny. But it was nice. A nice place to start fresh I thought. The town of Shadow Creek was very quiet, little shops and coffee shops lined the street. Small town businesses were scattered around. This town seemed to be isolated from the rest of the world. Every resource you would need to survive was run here locally by either a family that lived her or local business.

The school was fairly small but that was a good thing, it means there would be fewer kids for us to be tempted to kill. And for me that was extra good because after tasting Cameron's blood, I've been having trouble controlling myself around you humans. No offense, but you all just smell so delicious. And if you are a vampire and reading this, well then you know what I mean.

Jackie turned right onto another road that seemed to go on and on. It was taking us deep inside the thick forest that Shadow Creek was surrounded by.

"Oh, are we taking a hunting break?" Serena asked. "I'm starving!" The idea made my stomach turn. I think if I drank blood I might not be able to stop and there might not be any more animals left in the forest. Animal blood wouldn't even satisfy me completely. After I did kill all of the animals that were left in the forest, I would find myself sucking the life out of the first human my hungry eyes found. Alright, crazy fantasy, sorry. But, it's so true. All of that blood is like a vampire's dream.

Suddenly the car stopped in front of a huge black mansion that was covered in climbing vines. It looked as though it was something that was plucked out of a horror movie and dropped in the middle of a forest. We all stepped out of the car and stood in front of the horror house, blank expressions covering our faces.

Note:

Hi everyone! Thank you for reading and hopefully you are enjoying. Please leave feedback, favorite and follow! much love! xx -Alex


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hi everyone who is reading this or has just came across it. This is a story that I came up with about three years ago and just now deciding to publish. I wrote these earlier parts when I was younger so that is probably why they are not up to par, however, these are my original thoughts about the story and characters so I am going to roll with it. Please tell me what you think of the story and if I should continue it. :) xxxx**

* * *

"So he decides to dump us in the middle of nowhere to live in a mansion that looks older than me, if that's possible?" Serena crossed her arms in front of her chest. We all just stood there, waiting for someone to say, oh wait, you're at the wrong house. The house had some charm to it, if you looked at it really closely. The vines were thick and rich with color; varying shades of green twisting and turning into each other. The stone that was used to cover the walls to the exterior walls were mostly pitch black, some lighter. The color must have faded over the years that the house has stood here. Some of the windows were bashed and broken, probably vandalized by punk teenagers that have nothing better to do with their life but cause misery. I didn't peg this town for that kind of behavior, apparently I was way off. The double doors were left wide open from whoever graced the house with their presence last. From what I could see, the inside looked dreary and dark. At least it matched the place.

We were all still standing in front, staring. "This is what AJ calls a new beginning? He could have at least gotten us a newer looking house, am I right?" Serena was the first one to speak in what seemed like ages.

"I swear, if I could kill him, I so would." She added. I glanced over at Jackie, she was studying the house, trying to find something to be excited about. She gave up, and went to start unpacking the trunk of our car. "You can't be serious! We are _so _not staying here!" Serena shrieked. She was already over at the trunk wrestling Jackie for the bag she was pulling out. "Serena, stop. You are being childish." Jackie chimed in. Now mind you, these are vampires fighting, the bag was ten seconds from being torn in half. Having enough of the foolish behavior, I yelled out, "Stop!" They both stopped feverously yanking the bag to look at me. I walked over to where they were standing and ripped the bag out of their grip. "That's my bag." With the bag in hand, I deliberately made my way into the mansion that towered over me.

The floorboards creaked underneath my black Converse sneakers. There was no light coming in from the outside to illuminate the house. So, therefore, I was left in the abyss of darkness. My enhanced vision only helped slightly, and I could make out faint shadows in front of me. As I kept walking, what I thought was some sort of table came into my view. It couldn't be bigger than a coffee table. This lead me to believe that I must be standing in the living room or family room of the house, which meant that there must be a light switch around. But, even if there was, were there any working lights? I would have to find out. I placed my bag onto the table that turned out to be right at my waist and turned my body a full three-sixty. In front of me now was a massive shadow much bigger than the one provided by the coffee table. A couch perhaps? I took dainty steps forward hoping that I wouldn't step on anything that I couldn't see on the creaking floorboards. I put my hands out in front of me to feel around for the invisible couch. My left hand hit something soft, like a cushion. I brought my right hand over to where my left was and moved them both up the wall above the couch to feel for a switch. I kept moving to the right of the wall towards the doorway that leads into this room of the house. Finally, my hand found something. A switch! I clicked the little mechanism up and faint light came from the lighting fixture that was on the ceiling.

The room was bigger than I expected. Two grand, vintage sofas with ivory fabric lined the two largest walls in the room. The coffee table that I set my bag down on occupied the middle of the room. The walls were painted light purple, however, the paint was chipping away reveling the creamy white color underneath. The ceiling was plain and held the light fixture the switch turned on. It was a simple lighting fixture with all but one blown out bulbs. The fixture was coated with cob webs and thick layers of dust, as were the walls and furniture. From what I discovered in this room, my expectations for the rest of the house were drastically dropped. Not that they were set high from looking at the exterior of the house.

Using the light provided by the small living room, I found the light switch to what I discovered to be the kitchen located right next door to the living room. I finally managed to get all of the rooms lit and the house was able to walk around in. Through all of this, I forgot about the girls that were still outside and refused to come into the house.

I found my way back out of the house and into the front yard where Jackie was just finishing taking Serena's bags, all seven of them, out of the trunk. With all of the bags pilled on the gravel ground next to the car, Jackie shut the trunk, picked up one of her duffle bags, and walked swiftly into the house. When she walked by me, she offered a faint smile the suggested everything was going to be okay, she hoped. I nodded in agreement. If anybody was going to make this okay, it was going to be Jackie and me. I don't know how I became the go to person in the group, seeing that I am the youngest, but I am. Most people think that Jade would be our leader.

I glanced over at Jade and Serena leaning up against the car. Jade had no emotion in her eyes. Even though we are vampires, we still feel things. We can never be stripped of that.

I slowly made my way over to them, trying to figure out how in the world I was going to convince Serena to live in this house. Jade I knew wouldn't be a problem. After over two-hundred years of living, you started to care about things a lot less. I guess that's why she didn't want to responsibility of leading us. She had to be responsible for herself ever since her parents died when she was sixteen, well, when she was sixteen and still human at least. But even that didn't last. They were murdered by the Coven shortly after she was turned. Her parents were obsessed with the supernatural world and were convinced that all the stories were true. They were both professors, so, when Jade was turned, they became suspicious of her because she showed signs of no longer being human. Her parents started digging for the truth, doing extensive research, and asking Jade questions she couldn't answer without exposing herself. With the Coven fearing that Jade's parents were getting to close to the truth because of their research, they were murdered, and Jade was left on her own fearing the Coven. And now, life to her is without any responsibilities. The stories of her past that she told us were very vague, short and kept to the point.

Jade was the only one to not say anything for the entire time we had been standing in front of this house. When I approached the car, Jade was softly talking to Serena about going into the house.

"Hey, you guys want to go check out the house?" I said interrupting them. Serena just offered me dagger eyes, while Jade just shrugged, got her stuff off the ground and followed Jackie into the house. With Jade gone, I focused on Serena.

"There is no way you are getting me to go in there." She said firmly. "I told Jade the same thing." I went to lean beside her, filling Jade's vacant spot.

"You know, we all have to suffer with living in this house, not just you." I tried to say it with as much comfort as I could, but I am sure it came out bad.

"You know, I feel like a drink." And with that, she vanished into the thick green clumps of forest trees. I grabbed my remaining bags that were on the ground and begun to make my way into the house, when, I heard a twig crunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hello everyone! If you are reading tihis please PM me or leave a reeview so I know if I should continue it since I am completely in the dark as to what you all think. Thanks again for reading! xxx**

* * *

"Serena?" No answer. I heard branches ruffle and turned my body in a complete three-sixty, dropping my bags. Whoever was out here was doing a very good job at hiding that they were. I couldn't pick up any unusual sent other then Serena's. I closed my eyes and focused my senses, drowning out every thought in my head.

_Snap!_

The faintest sound of a twig breaking filled my ears. Within five seconds I pinpointed the spot where I heard it and found my hands wrapped around another vampire.

The female vampire quickly untangled my hands from her neck and knocked me down on my back. I shot up and tackled her to the ground, trying to get my hands around her neck again. I'm not sure if you know, but, the only way to kill a monster like me is to rip the head from the body and burn the rest. She put up a good fight and kicked me off of her with her leg. I flew backwards until I smashed into a tree. I landed swiftly on my feet and dashed back to the blond bitch who didn't want to quit. She did a quick side step and dodged my fist, but not by much. I did a sharp turn and caught her leg and threw her to the ground. I locked her arms to the ground and, with the weight of my body; I kept her from getting up. With some luck, I maneuvered my hands back around her neck and an alarming look filled her eyes as I snapped her head off. Blood came spilling out all over me. She was Coven, I could tell by the way she fought, newly trained, no moves I haven't seen before. I may be a newer vampire, but it didn't take me long to become a fighter like an older one. And since I fell in love with a human and got caught up with the Coven, I pretty much know every fight move there is in the vampire world.

I dropped her blond head down on the ground as the body became black as night and turned into ash.

"Pity, I liked her." I turned my head to the voice that spoke.

"I should have known she brought friends," I stood up and dusted myself off. "What do you want AJ? Because, if it's me dead, well, you failed again." He laughed under his breath for a second, but the sly smile remained.

"I just came by to see how you liked your new living accommodations." He said widening his arms. He was completely covered in black leather. No surprise, that's all he ever wore. He probably thought it made him look cooler or something. Apparently the Council members of the Coven need to have an image. "I thought the house would be suitable for you and you're…" Just then, Serena came crashing down from the tree above him and knocked him hard to the forest floor. She landed firmly on her feet where he was standing.

"Don't insult us." She spat him. She glanced over at me and saw my blood stained clothing. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

"Oh nothing I couldn't handle." I replied. AJ shot up and lunged at Serena, the most bloodcurdling look on his face. Serena dodged him by jumping back up into the tree. Of course, that was nothing AJ couldn't do, and he followed her up. The tree raddled in the air and the trunk cracked slightly.

"I said I would kill you because of what you are doing to us." Serena yelled at him as she threw a blow at his face.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I'm already _dead!_" He shot back at her, his leg tripping her. This was getting ridiculous. As much as I didn't want to fight AJ at the moment, someone had to do something about this. I started to jump up into the tree, when suddenly it fell to the ground. Jade was now standing where the tree was, wiping her hands of dirt. Jackie was right next to her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jackie said obstreperously. Taking a glance at me she said, "And why are you all bloody?"

"I got into a fight, but I'm fine. Don't worry." I said walking towards them. Serena managed to get up from underneath the tree and in a matter of seconds be next to us. Bruises, cuts and scrapes that covered her body quickly healing before our eyes. All of our eyes were on her. "I'm fine." She said. AJ got up and started to sprint to Serena not finished with what they started. I threw my body in front of Serena and spoke, "NO! Leave us AJ. You have caused us enough chaos today." My words seemed to have stopped him.

"I didn't come here to fight you." He said, looking at Serena. "I came here to warn you. The Council has decided that what you have done in the past is too important to overlook. One more slip up from your little group here, and we will have to take control. Zon will not be happy to know you put up a fight and killed one of the new members, either." With that said, he disappeared.

* * *

"I thought we agreed low profile!" Jackie shouted as we made our way back to the house. "So, you know, they wouldn't be hounding us!"

"Look, I was outside and one of their newly trained fighters was spying on me." I explained. "And then the next thing I knew, her head was off her body." Jackie looked convinced. "Alright, here's the deal," I began. "We have been warned to not slip up again. We need to be careful, which means tomorrow at school we talk to no one, we just go and…learn, I guess. That's what school is for, after all." I know I am the leader of this group, but I suck at motivational speeches and giving direction. I need to get better at it.

"Okay, deal. We have already said that's what we are going to do." Serena said.

"Okay, fine." I said. "Then you can go in the house first." She turned to look at me, eyes flaring with anger.

"No." She said firmly.

"Alright, that's enough from you. You a_re_ going to live in this house with us and you a_re_ going to like it." I said sternly.

"If we live here, then I walk." She said, looking at all of us.

"Serena!" Jackie shot out. Jade just looked at her, no emotion at all.

"Look, as corny as this sounds, we are no better alone. We need to be together, especially now that the Coven will stop at nothing to, you know, kill us. But, we are just like them. We can fight like them and we are just as strong as them, together."

"Fine. But can't we live somewhere else at least?" Serena asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, we need to play by the Covens rules right now. And that includes going to school here and living in this house." I said. Silence fell over us for a short while, then, Jade broke it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hello guys! Sorry this part is a little shorter but here it is. I only have a little left for the pre written things I have for this story, so I don't think I will be continuing since I have no idea if I should be or not since I don't know what you guys think so please review! xx**

* * *

"She's right. We need to stick together and play the game by the rules. _All_ of us." She said, looking directly at Serena.

"Fine. But, only because I don't want to see AJ again." She said. Then, this is something I thought I would never see; she walked into the house and slammed the door.

"Well, I guess that means we need to get her bags." Jackie said. She grabbed all eight of Serena's bags and went into the house, while Jade and I followed.

* * *

I finally got all three of my bags onto my bed in my new room. Even though I would never actually be using the bed for sleep, it would still be useful to read and do homework on. I unzipped my first bag and started to transfer clothing into drawers. With my shirts mostly tucked away, I started a new drawer for tank tops when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" I said, my attention still on unpacking.

"Here," Jackie said plopping a wide envelope onto my bed. I stopped putting tank tops in the drawer and picked up the envelope. _Shadow Creek High_ was staring back at me on the cover of the envelope.

"What is this?" I asked as I tare the envelope open.

"We all received one. It is your schedule and some brief information about the school."

I remove the contents of the envelope and find my schedule and begin to decipher:

Ara Grey

Locker Number: 67A

Homeroom: Mr. Belt

A PEriod: Honors Chemistry, Mrs. Norris

b Period: Honors Algebra two. Mr. Kern

C Period: AP Literature and Composition: Mrs. Harrington

D PEriod: Study Hall, Mrs. Gills

E Period: Ap History, Mr. lude

G Period: Spanish 4, Mrs. Harrow

H Period: Please choose an elective on first day

How thoughtful of AJ to enroll me in the honors program. Remind me to thank him the next time he ruins my life. While reading my schedule, Jackie must have run off back to her room. I will have to compare mine to the rest of the girls later.

I return to my half emptied suitcase and pick up another tank top to place in the drawer. I quickly make my way through the rest of the suitcase and then move onto the next one. My pants are the treasure within the next suitcase so I proceed to put them in the next empty drawer.

As the day fades to night, my bags are all unpacked and my drawers and closet space are all full. I crammed my emptied suitcases into the back of my closet and close it up, hoping it will not explode the next time I need to open it.

I glanced around at my new living arrangements. I would be thrilled to have a huge room like this with a comfortable looking bed when I was still human. My eyes wandered over to the bed and stayed there, glued. I ping of pain materialized in my stomach. Of all the things being a vampire granted you, it did not grant the inevitable pain humans feel. The constant nagging feeling of longing for something that was millions of miles away from your reach.

What if…

I made my way over to the bed and laid myself upon it. I stretched my legs until I heard the bones in my knees crack with an ever so faint noise. I lay there, hoping for something I could not put into words or feelings. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It read 12:30 PM. I would be sleeping by now. I recalled Serena's comment from the car ride once more…_No matter how hard you try you are never going to fall asleep. _

One simple action that you humans may take for granted means more than you know. For that simple action means many things. It means that there is something more to you than skin and bones. It means that there is something beating within the depth of your chest. It means there is something you can't feel or touch is lingering in you. That very thing that makes you who you are as a human being. That very thing that defines you every action and motive. That very thing that gets ripped from you the second you turn into when you are something like me. That very thing that is irreplaceable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Please review! xx**

* * *

Chapter 6

I slam the car door shut as I sling my bag over my shoulder. High School. Can't say that I miss this normal part of being human. I'm sure everybody would say that, though. The only reason I still make it a point to go to school is so that I blend in well.

I stared at the vast building in front of me and tried to find the motivation to walk towards it. Students rushed into the building like they were running from a murder that was chasing them with a knife. Apparently school was about to begin soon, and I was still standing in the parking lot next to the car with the rest of girls.

"Okay. Remember, stick to the plan. Don't associate with people unless you must. And, the male species is a big no no." Jackie said starting for the stairs that led to the front doors of the school. Serena and Jade followed, their heads down. I found myself staring at the ground, hoping that it would crack and I would fall right through to hell to just get it over with.

"I suggest you walk into that school and pretend damn well that you're a human girl named Ara Gray." AJ stood leaning against a nearby tree, one of many that were scattered around that parking lot. I shot him a glance, a nervous one. If I wanted to keep him off of my case, I needed to do what he wanted. I walked up to the staircase and through the front doors of the school.

The inside of the school was different then I imagined it somehow. It was open and spacious, students near their lockers, carrying out conversations. It seemed…peaceful. _Odd, _I thought. I couldn't spot any of my girls among the students that filled the hallway as I made my way to my homeroom so attendance could be taken. Turns out, I didn't have any classes with the other girls or the same room as them, which scared me a little. I was going to have to adapt to this school without any help from my best friends. Even though the hallways were spacious, students still bumped into me trying to get to their homerooms as well. Each person's scent was overwhelming my nose, the temptation burning within me. I kept myself calm however, and finally found the door to Mr. Belt's room. I swung the door open right as the bell rang to let students know they should be in class. I took one of the open seats near the other end of the classroom as took a glance around. They all seemed like normal, everyday teenagers. I breathed in and sunk into my chair. I need to be just like them.

The teacher got up from his desk and put the book down that he was reading. I zoomed in on what it was. _Macbeth_. Nice choice, Mr. Belt.

"Okay class, let's get attendance over so we can carry on with the miserable day we all know we're going to have." Oh lovely, he's so uplifting. I'm so glad I get to see him every morning so I can be put into a good mood. It's not better than talking to AJ.

"Okay, Mr. Ariando."

"Here." A boy near the front of the room with headphones in said.

"I'm surprised you could hear that." Mr. Belt said.

"Mr. Carson…"

"Here." A boy that just walked through the door said, out of breath clearly late. I glanced at him and my stomach turned. He was gorgeous.


End file.
